


Friends First

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Debut DBSK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Living with Junsu's family has finally given Yunho some privacy to take care of some business.This fic is set before debut when Yunho lived with Junsu. They are both about 15/16 yrs old.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152





	Friends First

Yunho bit his lip, but the gasp left his mouth anyway; an aching noise that came from his hand on his cock. He twisted his palm around the head, sliding a slick palm down his shaft. He paused for a moment to massage his balls, and then he went back to his cock. He had his other hand sliding up his t-shirt to tease his nipples when the bedroom door opened.

“Fuck shit, sorry, Yunho-shi, just--”

Yunho flung the blanket over his lap, chuckling awkwardly, feeling himself blush scarlet.

“I didn’t know you were here,” Junsu said, eyes shut. “Practice, yeah, thought you were at practice.”

“I didn’t know anyone else was home,” Yunho said.

“Just got here to ... yeah, do that.” He opened his eyes carefully, though was not looking at Yunho. “Too. Actually. Because Junho is ... at school, so yeah.”

Yunho bit his lip and then said carefully, “You can ... I mean, it’s not like ... we have the same ... need, right? So it doesn’t ...”

Junsu bit his lip too, and then shut the door. He turned off the light, and in the moment it took for Yunho to get used to the dimmer light, Junsu was on the other side of the bed, shimmying under the covers. No big deal really. They were both guys. They both had dicks. It’s not like Junsu stroked himself any differently than Yunho did.

Maybe he did. Yunho wanted to ask.

His eyes grew wide as cloth moved and shifted. And then he held his breath because he was hard, without touching himself, just knowing, thinking, about Junsu next to him. He gripped the blanket in one hand. Listening. Not breathing, and then he heard movement and Junsu breathing, and Yunho sort of moaned, maybe and then flushed, and Junsu stopped, and then started again, faster, and his own hiss of breath and pleasure echoed around the room.

Yunho put his hand on his cock. He was shaking, but so turned on that he knew he’d be coming much faster than before. He listened to Junsu, hand on his dick, and timed his own strokes to Junsu’s. God, his gut tightened, he was so close so soon. This was bad. Very, very--

Yunho broke off with a whimper, eyes squeezing shut, body thrumming.

And then a hand slammed against his side, gripped his ribs and squeezed, and then Junsu moaned, gasping, and the splats of come on his skin were so loud in the quiet room, and Yunho lifted his arm, gripped Junsu’s hand against his ribs and Yunho followed him over the edge, coming all over his t-shirt.

“Shit,” Yunho said.

Junsu laughed, a bit breathless. “Yeah.” He squeezed Yunho’s hand, but he did not let go.

Their breath settled. Their bodies relaxed. Yunho knew he had to get up and wipe his body off. But he did not want to let go of Junsu’s hand.

“Should get up,” Junsu said.

“Yeah,” Yunho said.

Junsu turned his head and tugged on his hand. Yunho looked at him, at the satisfied glow of his eyes in the dim light. The smile on his face. No embarrassment. No shame. “I’m glad you came to stay with us, hyung.”

Yunho smiled. “I’m glad you invited me. Thank you.”

“Come on. Let’s get up. This is something that my parents do not need to find out by accidentally walking in on us.”

Junsu let go of his hand and shifted to the edge of the bed. Bare ass, bare back, bare ... everything. He’d taken all his clothes off. Yunho flushed and shut his eyes. He waited until he heard Junsu stand up before turning the other way to get up.

What did that last thing mean? Something ... wasn’t this just a one time thing? Maybe it wasn’t. Yunho stole a glance at Junsu’s body, felt his cock twitch and quickly pulled off the soiled t-shirt to clean himself off. He hoped it wasn’t.


End file.
